


I💜u2b

by Radioactiveknightsky



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactiveknightsky/pseuds/Radioactiveknightsky
Summary: When a struggling artist working at a restaurant finds a box she will find it's what she needed in her life





	I💜u2b

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short since it's the prologue

Prologue 

The sound of the fryer sizzling the burgers, fries and the rain outside and the sounds of customers coming in and going out talking about their day. Some with their families and others drinking beer with friends as for me I’m the unfortunate person making the food. “Hey is that burger done!?” Said my boss who was at the cashier tending to the customer line I finished up frying the burger and fries placing them in their packaging. “Here go, sir, hope to see you again and have a good evening,” I said with a fake smile and went back to cooking on more orders. I sigh in relief as I worked I was trying to not think about my ex who left me for another girl right on our anniversary. I shook my head and kept cooking until my coworker came in “ hey am I late?” they asked concerned our boss smiled” nope just in time.” He said smiling at them. “its raining cats and dogs out there.” They said taking off their wet jacket placing it in the backroom and getting in the kitchen. I nodded in agreement” yeah it sounds like it to you hear the rain even in here at the fryers.” I said tiredly my coworker laughed “huh what’s funny?” I asked them ”oh it’s just I’m still not used to get hearing accents you know.” They said in their Boston accent. I gave them a squinted look “let’s get back to work dude.” I said a little irritated at them” hey nana mind taking out the trash?” our boss said to me” sure sir ill take it out.” I said gathering the garbage from the trash bins.

Then I stepped out into the cold and rainy fall evening as I tossed the trash in the large bin I noticed a box.” huh someone must have thrown away parts of a table or something?” I said as I got the trash in and decided to investigate the box. The box looked to have been tapped as if it was open before I try to lift it up “man this is heavy for a table parts box” I said with a groan as I try to lift it up again hearing clanging and clicking inside. “must be made of metal,” I said as I decided to drag the box to my car placing it in the back seats and went back into the restaurant. “sorry I took so long sir.” I said to my boss” it’s ok there was a lot of trash in here plus it’s almost the end of your shift anyways.” He said calmly.

I sighed in relief and continued to work by cleaning the tables ignoring the people who were talking about me. then I heard a familiar voice it was my ex him sitting with his new thing across the other side of the restaurant. I sighed sadly as I kept cleaning the tables and then got started mopping areas that had gotten dirtied through either spills vomiting and just dirty shoes. I just ignored my ex as I finished my cleaning and got to the backroom to get my belongings. “see you all, tomorrow boss.” I said as i got dressed my boss nods smiling “see you tomorrow to have a safe ride home.” I nodded and headed towards my car and got in checking if the box was still in and made sure no one, did not steal anything and hopped in the driver’s seat buckled myself in shutting the door and put the keys in starting the car. Driving through the city of new Venus the city of passion more like the city of lack thereof said passion.

I drove past a bridals dress store looking at the dresses and thought what could’ve have been before the asshole dumped me for a Barbie doll. I kept driving till I drove in my parking lot to my dinky Ass apartment cottage I got out opened the back doors dragging the heavy box to the door. I struggled a bit to unlock the door and brought the box inside. “ man whatever is in this box must be some heavy-duty stuff our at least what it seems to be.” I said looking at the box better it looked to be tapped all over and it once was for a vacuum cleaner of some brand. The box was covered in red green and blue font and décor the tape used was the kind of decorative tape you fine at a local wear house store which had flowers on it. “I’ll open you up but first im gonna take a shower cause I smell of greasy food.” I said taking off my jacket placing it in the washer and took off my clothing putting them in the same place and headed to the bathroom. I had no idea what I brought to my home and didn’t know it would be a start of a strange but wonderful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
